candrefandomcom-20200214-history
TheSlap.com Hints
Cat once set her mood as sunny and André commented saying that he doesn't think sunny is a mood. *Cat posted a picture of André sick in the hospital. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the 'ping pong team' and Cat and André were standing right next to each other and they are standing very close to one another. *Rex posted a picture of Cat and André sitting next to each other in the fake snow. *André once asked if it's Ketchup or Catsup. Cat commented saying Catsup because it's like "Hey, Cat... Sup?" *André posted a picture of Cat with a pig. He titled it 'Pretty Cat with a Pretty Pig.' Theoretically, he has called Cat pretty. *In Cat's poster for her Cat Bash 2010, she mentioned that if you see a dog with a red collar, do not run over it. The color red is the official Candré colour. *Cat posted a picture of André unicorned. She said that 'he looks different. Did he change his hair? Just kidding!' Also, most of the other pictures she used to unicorn her friends were really bad photos of them, while André's (and Tori's) was a very good picture. *Cat and André posted a video of them rehearsing for an improv scene they have to do together. They are also seen in Cat's bedroom together. Cat also has her stuffed giraffe (Mr. Long-Neck) with her and she tells André to kiss it, but he says no (which Cat is not offended by, which is what one would've expected from her) She then asks André if Mr. Long Neck can watch the Drive-By-Acting Exercise video with them, but André again says no. Also in the video, they were buying tacos and Cat was holding her giraffe. Cat also bites André two times in the video. At the very end of the video, Cat wants him to kiss the giraffe again and they both make a serious face but they both laugh and Cat rests her head on top of André's. *André posted a picture of Cat holding the letter A and says that A is for André. Cat and André are also the only ones who have a picture of them holding one of the letters that spell Ke$ha. *Cat posts that she is at the Asphalt Cafe and she is wondering whether school has a summer vacation. André asks if she's noticed that she's the only one th ere. Cat then asks him if they all skipped school. *In Cat Randomest Thoughts Yet, there is a picture of her and Andre there but there is no picture of her and anyone else meaning she might like Andre better. *André updated his status saying, "Had a blast on my date with Keeko... NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENDLESS FLASHBACKS!" Cat commented back, "I never got to do a flashback. boo :(". She could have been disapointed she didn't have a flashback because she could have stalled so André would've missed his date. Also, Cat never said anything about the date...possibly because she was jealous. *André posts on theslap that it's hard for him to get excited for Christmas without snow. So, Cat comments back that he could borrow her snowmaker. (She's trying to brighten up his Christmas.) But André tells her no thanks because he remembers that the snow is toxic. *In Cat's new video 'Cat makes the elderly laugh' you see Cat's stuffed giraffe Mr. Longneck on the bed next to her, from Cat and Andre's Drive-by acting excerise video. You can also se the picture of Cat and Andre on her wall next to her bed. *Jade posted on TheSlap that she hated rhyming names. Andre objected and Cat sided with Andre. *In Cat and Jade's new video on theslap Cat posted a video of her and Jade telling a bedtime story. In the very beginning you can the picture of Cat and André is still hanging up next to her bed. And in the whole video she holds Mr. Longneck. It can be inferred that she sleeps with him every night. *In Cat's new video Cat & the elderly Cat teaches the elderly how to use their new pear phones. In the begininning of the video Cat's holding Mr. Longneck. He continues to show up in various places on her bed. Also the picture of her and Andre is still hanging up on her wall next to her bed. *In Cat and Tori's Theslap series The Funny Nugget Show Cat has Mr. Longneck again throughout the whole video; this farther proves that she may sleep with him every night. Cat also wears her shirt that say 'Addicted to Love'. Andre once posted a picture of Cat on Theslap wearing that same shirt holding up the letter A, in which he caption "A is for Andre." These could be clues that she brung these things because it reminds her of Andre. *Cat posted another Random Thoughts video and you can see her picture of her and Andre is still up. *In Cat's videos Cat’s Homework Helper: George Washington and Cat’s Random Thoughts: Swivel Chair she has a new sticker hanging up directly above the picture of her and André this could be a hint at the Drive-By Acting Exercise Cat bit him multiple times. *In Cat video Cat's Fandom Thoughts: Pajamas, the picture of her and André is still up. The sticker is too high to be seem. Category:Canon Category:Content